The Great Warrior Detective part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!'
(Back at Frollo's lair, the record is still playing, but Taran still has made no attempt to free everyone.) *Record: ...is through So although it hurts (Anne-Marie is pulling at the bars, to no avail.) *Record: I'll try to smile As I say Goodbye so soon And isn't this... *Arthur/Dawson: Taran? (Taran groans) Taran! *Taran/Basil: Oh, how could I have been so blind? *Arthur/Dawson: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to- *Taran/Basil: Frollo's proved he's more clever than I. (scoffs) He would never have walked into such an obvious trap. *Arthur/Dawson: Oh pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why- (Arthur suddenly looks over to the record, which is skipping. Over Frollo's continued "''so long", Arthur continues to try and knock some sense into Taran.) *Arthur/Dawson: Taran! The record! *Taran/Basil: Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted! *Arthur/Dawson: Oh, Taran, please! *Taran/Basil: Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of! Oh, ridiculed! Belittled! (''By now, Arthur is getting angry.) *Arthur/Dawson: That's enough! (The record fixes itself, and the song continues.) (Arthur cringes at the mistake he made. But time is running out...) *Arthur/Dawson: Dash it all, Taran! The Queen's in danger, Anne-Marie's counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it! (He pouts.) *Record: We know by now That time knows how to fly (Taran gives a weak chuckle.) *Taran/Basil: "Set it off now." (This gives him an idea.) *Taran/Basil: Set it... off... now? Ye...Yeah! (laughs) Yes! We'll... We'll set the trap off now! (Taran grins maniacally, but Arthur is horrified that his suggestion was actually taken.) *Arthur/Dawson: Taran! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought- (The song has ended, and the ball is on its way. Back in his true form, Taran quickly forms a plan.) *Taran/Basil: The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle...(mumbling)...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion (more mumbling) and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium...Arthur, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!! (The ball is getting closer. Arthur is ready, but terrified at what may be suicide.) *Taran/Basil: Get ready, Arthur! (Arthur can barely muffle his panicked fear.) *Taran/Basil: Steady... (Anne-Marie is still pulling at the bars.) *Taran/Basil: Now! (As Arthur yells, they hit the trigger, saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads.) (The vibration loosens one of the pegs, which ricochets towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, which instead of being aimed at Taran and Arthur, flies towards the axe, cutting off the head. The blade falls lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and trap, effectively freeing them. The anvil falls seconds later, missing them both.) (The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattles Anne-Marie's cage, causing her to slip between the bars and sending her flying through the air.) (As Arthur leans heavily against the anvil, Taran sheds his sailor costume and puts his vest back on. He puts one arm around Arthur and holds the other out in the air.) *Taran/Basil: Thank you, Arthur. (Anne-Marie lands right in Taran's open arm, and he brings the two of them close.) *Taran/Basil: Smile, everyone! (The camera goes off, capturing Taran's brilliant smile and Anne-Marie and Arthur's stunned expressions.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes